


Let Me Lose Myself In You

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician), niall horan - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Niall, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Zayn, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall isn't sure how this all started, he definitely doesn't want to stop. This thing, whatever it was, between them had started the night that the five of them along with some members of their crew had spent a little over an hour and a half trapped in an elevator that had suddenly stopped. When Niall started to panic Zayn had been the first one to wrap protective arms around him. He started singing quietly in Niall's ear eventually getting all of the boys to join in with him on an Ed Sheeran tune in an attempt to keep his mind occupied. Once they were finally free the two curled up in Niall's room to watch Stepbrothers for the hundreth time. When Niall turned from where he had been resting, pressed into Zayn's side with his head on his shoulder, to thank his friend for keeping him sane that day, Zayn surprised him by gently pulling him closer and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Lose Myself In You

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut. Just a little something that I wrote up to torture a friend on tumblr with that then grew to have a mind of it's own. 
> 
> Obviously, this is a work of fiction and these are fictional characters that are not meant to be a reflection of the real Zayn Malik or Niall Horan at all. 
> 
> If you want, come and hit me up on [tumblr](http://betaversionadult.tumblr.com)

One of Zayn's favorite things about Niall is the contrast in their skin. The way that Niall's creamy blank arms look when they are draped across Zayn's tanned chest lazily tracing his tattoos while they lay together and watch footie games the times they're fortunate enough to share a room. Or the way that the pink rises in Niall's cheeks at the tiniest little hint of embarrassment or exertion. 

Right now is one of those times that Niall is definitely blushing. He is so flustered, as Zayn is running his tongue along his chest before wrapping his lips around one of his nipples, that he's letting out short quick little pants and huffs. A single "fuck" and groan escaping his mouth when Zayn lightly runs his teeth over the nub. He leaves a trail of open mouthed kisses along Niall's chest, nipping and sucking in some places because he loves how easily the purple rises in Niall's skin - loves marking him. He makes his way down to the band of Niall's sweats and palms him through the fabric before reaching up and hooking his fingers in the band. He looks up to his face, searching for permission. He knows that this is still new and still overwhelming for Niall. They've never quite been this far before. He wants to be gentle. Wants to make sure it's okay. 

Niall's eyes are wide and his pupils are spread far from arousal, hiding most of the bright blue that usually resides there. He looks a little panicked, his breath still coming out in hard little pants, but he nods. 

"Yes...please, Z" he whimpers, balling his hands into fists in the sheets of the hotel bed. Zayn smirks as he pulls down Niall's sweats and underwear in one go, releasing his already hard cock. Niall's not sure how they got here. All he knows is he's looking down at his best friend who is looking back at him with predatory lust in his eyes. He watches as Zayn's tongue comes out to slowly run along his bottom lip. His breath catches and holds when Zayn grips his dick at the base and a low whine escapes his throat when he runs his flattened tongue along the vein on the underside of his cock and over the head, dipping into the slit to taste him. There are tears in the corners of his eyes when Zayn finally takes him fully into his warm wet mouth as he can't help but cry out, "Christ! Fuck!" He bucks his hips a little, involuntarily, and Zayn throws an arm over his hips to keep him pinned to the bed, letting his thumb make soothing circles on the inside of his thigh while he continues to suck him in deep until he's testing his gag reflex. Niall fists the sheets even harder to keep from thrusting his fingers in Zayn's hair.

So while Niall isn't sure how this all started, he definitely doesn't want to stop. This thing, whatever it was, between them had started the night that the five of them along with some members of their crew had spent a little over an hour and a half trapped in an elevator that had suddenly stopped. When Niall started to panic Zayn had been the first one to wrap protective arms around him. He started singing quietly in Niall's ear eventually getting all of the boys to join in with him on an Ed Sheeran tune in an attempt to keep his mind occupied. Once they were finally free the two curled up in Niall's room to watch Stepbrothers for the hundreth time. When Niall turned from where he had been resting, pressed into Zayn's side with his head on his shoulder, to thank his friend for keeping him sane that day, Zayn surprised him by gently pulling him closer and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. 

Since then there had been many kisses and cuddles shared between them, but it's never felt anything like this. Zayn's mouth feels so good around Niall's cock that he can't even think straight. Which is why he can't help but let out a helpless whine when Zayn pulls off of him just as he close to coming. Zayn chuckles as he leans over leaving a kiss on his thigh. He looks up at Niall biting his lip, contemplating something. 

“Ni...you trust me, yeah?” he asked, his voice more raspy than usual.

“What?” Niall was so hard and his body hummed with arousal. He needed...something. Anything. He just wanted Zayn to keep going. “Yeah, mate. Of course, of course I do.”

Zayn taps at the thigh that he's just kissed and says “Then lift up your legs for me, yeah. Good and high. I wanna try somethin'.”

Niall pulls his knees up to his chest with his legs still slightly spread and watches as Zayn quickly stands up and sheds his clothes. He can't help but glance at Zayn's erect cock and marvel at it. Had he done that? If he wasn't so nervous right now he'd be giggling as he can't help but think that his cock is just like the rest of him – it's just so pretty. 

Zayn runs to his bag and searches through it for a minute taking out something that Niall can't see in his hand. He walks back over to the bed and and after dropping whatever it is to the floor, grabs Niall by both of the thighs, dragging him to the very edge of the bed to the point where Niall initially feared he was going to pull him off completely. Zayn leans over, sinking to the floor as he nips and licks at the inside of Niall's thighs. He's holding his breath in anticipation looking down at Zayn with heavy lidded and curious eyes. When Zayn gently spreads the cheeks of Niall's ass apart and finally dips his head down to run his tongue in a thick stripe across his hole, he hears Niall let out a shuddering breath that deepens into a low and filthy moan. 

Zayn takes the sound of Niall's arousal as encouragement to dig in. He begins to swirl his tongue wetly around Niall's rim, sucking and nipping on his tight thighs, experimentally pressing the tip of his tongue against the tight muscle, humming in approval. 

“Fuck, babe. You taste good. Being so good for me. Tell me, how does it feel?” Zayn pants out, and is answered by whimper.

“Shit! So good, Z. Keep going. Please,” Niall finally manages to answer, voice barely over a whisper. His feet are resting on Zayn's shoulders now and Zayn's hands are running along the tops of his thighs as he tries to lick him open. Niall's head is thrown back on to the pillow and a series of profanities are falling from his mouth between moans. He doesn't mean to keep bucking his hips up the way he does but he just can't help it – he swears that Zayn's tongue is magic. His cock, which had softened a little while Zayn was undressing and going through his bag, is now rock hard and leaking against his stomach. Zayn knows it's going to need some attention soon, but there are some things he still wants to try first. 

Zayn continues working Niall with his tongue while he reaches down and finds the small bottle of lube he had dug out of his bag. He pops the top and makes quick work of slicking up two of his fingers. His mouth moves from Niall's hole and leaves lazy open kisses along the thigh and up one of v-line to his abdomen, carefully avoiding his cock. Niall lifts his head up, wondering what's happening and why he Zayn moved. He then feels the cold substance against his rim followed by Zayn's finger rubbing around his hole and pushing lightly. Zayn feels Niall's body go completely rigid and looks to see that his eyes are wide as he starts taking in little gasps of air. 

“Shhhh. Shhhh, Ni, it's okay,” Zayn says, hand on Niall's hip, thumb rubbing in soothing circles. “I got you, yeah? I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise. I'll stop if it gets too much. Just let me try, okay?”

Niall looks into Zayn's honeyed eyes and can see the concern in them, but beyond that there's this fondness that kind of makes Niall's heart ache in his chest. He nods his approval.

Zayn brings Niall's legs down to either side of his hips and leans over to place a soft reassuring kiss on Niall's lips, pressing his forehead to his. “Scoot up on the bed and get comfy.”

Niall nods and obeys, scooting up to rest against the pillows. Zayn grabbed the lube from the floor and follows, crawling on hands and knees until he's between Niall's knees. He grabs one of the pillows asking Niall to raise his hips so he could place it under them, elevating them a little. Niall takes a moment to enjoy the view of Zayn in front of him, allowing his eyes to wander over his toned frame finally coming to rest again on his cock, hard and proud and flushed red at the tip and again, just so pretty. He wonders if Zayn will let him touch it.

He poured more lube onto his fingers, most of it from earlier having rubbed off on Niall's skin or in the bedsheets. He asks Niall again if he's okay with this and can't keep himself from smiling a little from pride when he says yes. Zayn leans over to kiss him again as he runs his fingers down his crack and starts making little circles around the rim, pressing ever so gently against muscle but not quite trying to breach it yet. He places light kisses along Nialls jaw and the freckles on his neck and down unto his chest. It's when he wraps his lips around one of Niall's nipples again that he finally presses a finger in, down to his knuckle.

“Oh, fuck,” Niall can't help but moan at the feeling of Zayn pressing the digit further into him. He's so overwhelmed – his face is red, he can't seem to catch his breath, and there are tears burning his eyes again. The feeling of Zayn's finger working inside him is so foreign and it hurts but it's quickly turning into the most delicious burn he's ever felt. He's not sure what to do with his hands. Until now, he's just kind of been keeping them fisted in the sheets beside his sides. But when Zayn adds another finger stretching him even further, he finds himself gripping Zayn's shoulders hard and bucking his hips into the air. All that's coming from his mouth are groans of “Ah”, “Fuck”, and “Shit.” 

Zayn continues to leave a trail of marks along Niall's chest and abdomen, nipping a little harder than he was before, spurred on by the beautiful sounds that Niall keeps making. He realizes that at some point he began rutting against Niall's thigh, trying to get some relief to his aching cock, but Niall is so far gone he doesn't notice. He's been trying so hard to be careful and in control for him but the longer they keep this going the more he starts to lose it. He just loves the way that Niall is falling apart underneath him. He loves the feeling of him clenching on his fingers – so warm and wet from his spit and the lube. He loves the little chokes and cries that keep coming out of his mouth. He lifts up his head to admire the flush to Niall's skin and looks down and the sight of his fingers working him over. Niall is actually pushing back on on Zayn's hand and fucking himself on his fingers. The sight of it sends electricity through Zayn's body and he thinks he could possibly die like this. He leans over Niall planting kisses along his jaw before whispering in his ear.

“You look so fuckin' hot like this, Niall, I swear. Such a good boy, fuckin' yourself on my fingers. Mmm, do ya like that?” He tries to keep his voice level but it comes out as a growl. Niall just whines and digs his fingers even further into Zayn's bicep.

“Fuck, babe. You're so tight, yeah? You feel so good. I wonder how'd you feel around my cock.” Suddenly Niall goes very still and Zayn realizes he's made a mistake. He's gone too far. He knew that it was Niall's first time doing anything like this and now he's been selfish and fucked it up. He quickly withdraws his fingers, causing Niall to let out a little hiss and comes up to start carding his other hand through Niall's hair desperately trying to make it better.

“Niall? I'm sorry. I didn't mean...we don't hafta...”

“Do it,” Niall interrupts, his voice sounding more sure than he thought it would.

“What?” Zayn asks, not sure if he's heard him correctly. Niall couldn't be asking him what he thinks he is.

“Do it,” Niall repeats. “Fuck me. I want you to fuck me, Zayn.” This time it comes out like a plea that goes straight to Zayn's dick. 

“Are you sure, Ni? Really sure?” Zayn worries his bottom lip in his teeth, searching Niall's face trying find any doubt there.

“Christ, Zayn, please. Don't make me beg,” Niall answers, bucking his hips up where Zayn is leaning over him. Their cocks brush against each other for a moment and Zayn balls his hands into fists by Niall's head and lets out groan. Satisfied by the reaction, Niall smirks and does it again hoping to get he and Zayn some much needed friction. Zayn quickly sits up and pins Niall's hips to the bed.

“Alright! Quit teasin. Do ya have a condom?” Niall leans and reaches over into the drawer of the hotel nightstand and pulls out a little foil packet. Zayn can't help but smirk.

“Well, aren't you prepared? Were you expectin' someone? A very grateful fan maybe?” Zayn asks, teasing.

“Shut up,” Niall responds, blushing harder. He swats Zayns hand away when he reaches for the condom. “No, let me do it.” Zayn just raises his hand in surrender.

Niall rips the little packet open with his teeth and carefully places the condom on Zayn's cock, rolling it down his shaft. Zayn can't help but let out a little moan at the contact and when Niall squeezes him lightly at the base, he swears he could come right then. He grabs Niall's hand and brings it above his head bending down to kiss him again. He swears he can't get enough of Niall's mouth and he thinks that the next time that they do this, and he plans on there being a next time, he's gonna ask if Niall will suck him off. 

He breaks the kiss and reaches for the lube bottle to quickly lube up and settles himself between Niall's spread legs. He carefully pushes in two fingers again, testing to see how open Niall still is, rotating and crooking them a bit inside him. Niall throws back his head and moans. 

“Fuck, please...just...please,” Niall pants, and that's all the assurance Zayn needs before he's positioning himself and slowly pushing past his rim. He's going slow, not wanting to stretch him too much at once, and Niall is so tight and clenching around him that Zayn knows that this isn't gonna last long. When he feels himself fully enveloped in Niall's body, he leans down to place a kiss on the tip of Niall's nose and to the furrow in his brow from where he's got his eyes screwed shut and is holding his breath again. 

“Open your eyes and look at me,” Zayn commands. Niall opens his eyes and sees Zayn's gaze practically burning into him. “I want you to watch, alright. I want you to watch me fuck you.” Niall nods and lifts his head to look down to where they're bodies are joined. Zayn slowly withdraws his hips and Niall can feel every bit of the slow drag inside him before Zayn is pushing in again. He starts with slow and gentle thrusts that have Niall feeling like there's a fire in his belly, slowly spreading out to his limbs. The sight of Zayns cock sinking deep inside him is almost too much on its own and when Zayn slightly adjust his hips and his cock presses against a spot deep inside him, Niall has to fight to keep his eyes open as stars begin to invade his vision. Zayn's bottom lip is sucked in between his teeth and his muscles are tight with the effort of holding back. When Niall wraps his legs around him again and says “Shit, do that again...harder”, he lets out a breath and slides almost completely out of him before snapping his hips back hard. He leans all the way forward, reaches one hand behind Niall and grabbing a handful of his hair bringing his head back so that their eyes meet, his other hand digging into Nialls hip hard enough to bruise. Then he's fucking into him with hard quick thrusts and his name is a song on Niall's lips. He can feel himself getting close. He knew he wouldn't last long but he wants Niall to come first.

“You feel so good, babe. Taking me so well. Touch yourself. I wanna watch you come.” Niall doesn't need any more encouragement as he reaches a shaky hand between their sweaty bodies and grips his cock. He begins to stroke himself trying to match rhythm with Zayn's thrusts. He can't remember ever needing to come so much in his entire life. His whole body is on fire. Zayn keeps brushing against that spot inside him that sends little shocks through his body. Zayn reaches one arm under Niall's hips and gives a particularly hard thrust and the next thing he knows he's coming across his stomach with a cry of Zayn's name on his lips.

The feeling and sight of Niall's orgasm is the only thing Zayn needs to reach is own before collapsing on top of his body. He takes a second to catch his breath, before carefully pulling out of Niall, removing and tying off the condom, and dropping it in the trash beside the bed. He lays still beside him, the silence engulfing them. Niall still has his eyes closed, breathing in deeply through his nose, and Zayn can't help but worry that he's broken something. That Niall hasn't looked at him or said anything because he's already regretting it. Then Niall suddenly starts to laugh. Not just a giggle, but a great big belly laugh. Just when Zayn starts to think he's lost his mind, he finally speaks.

“Holy shit, that was amazin',” he practically shouts it into the room. 

“Yeah?” Zayn asks, turning on his side to look him.

“Zayn, I can hardly feel my legs,” Niall responds, and this time he's the one who reaches over to pull Zayn into a kiss licking into his mouth to taste him. He breaks the kiss and runs the pad of his thumb along Zayn's jaw, looking into his eyes, hoping to convey how wonderful we really feels. Zayn smiles and presses another light kiss to Niall's forehead before getting up and heading into the bathroom, where Niall hears the shower turn on. When he comes back to the bedside it's to scoop Niall up into his arms, bridal style. He lets out a startled chuckle as he wraps his arms around Zayn's neck. 

“What are we doing?” he asks, giving Zayn a confused look.

Zayn chuckles, carrying Niall into the bathroom and towards the steamy shower. “Gettin' cleaned up. You don't think I'm cuddlin' with ya tonight like this, do ya?”


End file.
